dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard
Richard (リチャード, Richaado) is the best friend of James, Jonny, Karen, Sarah and Samuel, the husband of Stacey and the father of Amelia and Danielle. |Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = August 28, Age 706|Date of death = November 5, Age 740|AltName = Richard Johnson Rich Rick Dick Dickie Reeks Riccardo Riquix Richie Ricardo Rico Ricky Richi Rickey Rickard Mr. Johnson Master Richard Lord Richard Mysterious Warrior Best buddy Brother Richard Samurai Richard|Address = Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher Scientist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Stacey (Wife)}} Appearance Richard is a young child and young man of a slightly tall man with a very good, slimmer build and above-average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Still stay the same throughout over the course of the series and movies, he has blue eyes, milky white skin complexion and flat, messy, spiky shaggy black hair that reaches his shoulders. According to Goku, Marcus and Shaun, Richard bore a strongly striking remembrance and identical to his younger grandson, Nathaniel, who has appears in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series, movies and video games appearances. As a child, his hair was shorter on the back, but his large fringe bang that completely covered on his left eye. Richard wears his child attire is a black t-shirt, dark blue shorts, white socks and red-and-white sneakers with white shoes laces and black soles. As a preteen, his hair grew reaches down to his neck, become more spiker than before, he's wore the As a teenager, As a adult, He is usually wearing his favorite majority significant battle outfit attire is a long-sleeved black hooded cloak with silver and red collar and flames on the bottom of his cloak. Under that cloak, he wears a black t-shirt covered by a long sleeved dark green flack jacket with dark black chocoral fingerless gloves, black sweatpants, black purplish linen boots with white soles and a long, twin butterfly swords. Personality Richard is a very kindhearted, mysterious, quiet, serious, cocky, graceful, clever, intelligent, knowledgeable, thoughtful, helpful, brave, determined, understanding, sensitive, independent, tough, loving, fatherly, friendly, willed-mannered, good-hearted, passionate, compassionate and brave personality to those who were kind to him as to having friends and family like Spencer family and Johnson family are the blood relatives of their heritage traits from 500 years ago. As a child, Richard was very goofy, kindhearted, sensitive, peaceful and energetic with joyful laughter, He always loved his wife and two young daughters so much as trying to be a good husband and great father after the deaths of his best friends: James, Mary along with their three daughters: Doris, Maria and Haylie, Hannah, Jonny and Karen with their son, Steve by Frieza, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cui, Applue and the Ginyu Force during on the attack of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World and in two years later on his youngest daughter's second birthday, he and Stacey have sacrificed themselves to help their daughters going escaped from the Red Ribbon Army and going living with King Furry by talking care of his daughters. Richard is falling in love with his childhood sweetheart, Stacey, since they were children from their childhood early years, because he's the best friend of James, he's very protective of Stacey when she was danger by Yakon or General Blue and already knew everything about Mary is the Porunga Jinchuriki host with the glowing Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks like his childhood sweetheart Stacey as the Shenron Jinchuriki host with the glowing Earth Dragon Balls Birthmarks. He was always been being a beloved, loving and playful father with Amelia and Danielle in his life, and loved to train them in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat the knowledge skills of martial arts and by control is manipulate Ki energy ability to levitate fly. Most of the things, Amelia and Danielle know where he's taught in martial arts, combat experience and flying by his beloved teacher Master Roshi himself. On his youngest daughter's second birthday, Richard and Stacey was blessing sacrificed themselves to protect their daughters Amelia and Danielle to escape from the burning mansion of Central City from Black Soldier, General Blue and the Red Ribbon Army soldiers by Commander Red and let the kindhearted King Furry to raise them as his adoptive granddaughters in the anime Dragon Ball series. Biography Background Richard is born on August 28 of Age 706. He was an orphan at a young age of nine when he's lost his parents were killed by Mercenary Tao outside of his old house before moving to the Orphanage Palace for Boys and Girls to meet his three best friends, James, Samuel and Jonny and he's also falling in love with Stacey along with Karen, Hannah, Sarah and Mary. Battle with Super Buu Before Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Richard is now nineteen years old teenager with his friends and James's older brother, David . Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga He's first appears on the episode when Amelia and Danielle were younger, Piccolo Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga He's mentioned by his son-in-law, Marcus, Frieza Saga He's mentioned by Vegeta and Frieza, Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Richard is appears in the flashbacks of Bardock's visions when he's has been killed along with his wife, Stacey, by the Red Ribbon Army during on his youngest daughter's second birthday. Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Richard is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Swordsmanship - Transformations Unlock Potential Richard is the second strongest fighter next to Samuel, Jonny and James, he's can able to transform into Equipment Twin Butterfly Swords - Video Games Appearances Richard is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Richard's name means Japanese name means (リチャード or Richaado) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Richard is: Strong ruler. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Richard is: Powerful; strong ruler. A Teutonic name from the European Middle Ages. England's King Richard Coeur de Lion was a crusading knight. * In German Baby Names the meaning of the name Richard is: Powerful; strong ruler. A Teutonic name from the European Middle Ages. England's King Richard Coeur de Lion was a crusading knight. * In Shakespearean Baby Names the meaning of the name Richard is: Henry IV' Richard Scroop, Archbishop of York. Sir Richard Vernon. 'King Henry V' & 'Henry VI, 1, 2, & 3', Richard Plantagenet. His son, Richard. 'Richard II'. 'Richard III' Richard, Duke of York, Edward IV's son. Sir Richard Ratcliff. * In Teutonic Baby Names the meaning of the name Richard is: Powerful ruler. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Richard is: Powerful ruler. * It is pronounced RICH-erd. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Richard is "powerful leader". Norman name commonly used for the last 900 years except in the 19th century. England's King Richard Coeur de Lion gave the name lasting impressions of kingliness and the exploits of a Crusader knight. See also Ryker. English kings Richard I-III; singer Little Richard; composer Richard Rodgers; actors Richard Burton, Richard Kiley, Richard Gere, Richard Chamberlain; photographer Richard Avedon; American President Richard Nixon; football player Rich Gannon. * Richard's name means "brave power", derived from the Germanic elements ric "power, rule" and hard"brave, hardy". Gallery Mishizo.png|Richard Johnson Kid Nathaniel.jpg Yusuke im angliz der sonne XD.jpg Nathaniel as a cool teenager-1.jpg 262dad44410-1.jpg Olho_de_Kyo_fica_ensanguentado.png Kyo_e_Masaru_No_Hospital-1.jpg Masaru_E_Kyo_Uchiha_Olhando_As_Estrelas-1.jpg Kyo_Uchiha_indo_ao_túmulo_.jpg DAICHI_MASARU_BESTIES_4_eVAAA-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Goku's Friend Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased